The present invention relates generally to cassettes for photographic elements, and more particularly, to an x-ray cassette used in computed radiography.
In the field of computed radiography, a photographic element has an image formed thereon by x-rays. The photographic element is subsequently provided to a reader wherein the element is stimulated to emit a radiation pattern that is indicative of the image formed by the x-rays. Typically, storage phosphors are used to capture radiographic images from incident x-rays. Most radiographic procedures are carried out within normal room lighting conditions, accordingly, a primary requirement for any computed radiography x-ray cassette is to shield the storage phosphor from exposure by ambient light.
Cassettes of the kind used in computed radiography may comprise a container having an upper and lower parts that are hinged together so that they can be opened for insertion of a flexible film sheet or a rigid film plate comprising the photographic element. The cassette is closed and latched so that the cassette with the element therein can be used with an x-ray apparatus to produce an image on the photographic element. Then, the cassette is taken to a reader where the cassette is opened and the photographic element extracted by suitable feeders, such as a suction feeding device. The photographic element separates from the cassette, and is transported through the reader where it is stimulated to emit a radiation pattern which is captured for storage and use. The radiation pattern is subsequently erased from the photographic element before being returned to the cassette for re-use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,861,631, 5,869,839, and 5,943,390 commonly assigned and incorporated herein by reference, disclose cassettes of the kind used in computed radiography.
While such cassettes may have achieved certain degrees of success in their particular applications, cassettes are susceptible to various types of damage when dropped or roughly handled. Accordingly, it is desirable to increase the durability of the cassette while minimizing cost and weight, and preserving the same basic nature of design.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for a cassette which is durable and is not susceptible to damage when dropped or roughly handled, improves light integrity, yet cost and weight is minimized, and the same basic nature of design is preserved.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cassette which has increased durability, and is resistant to damage when dropped or roughly handled.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a cassette which provides light integrity by shielding the storage phosphor from exposure by ambient light, particularly when dropped, roughly handled, and/or damaged.
These objects are given only by way of illustrative example. Thus, other desirable objectives and advantages inherently achieved by the disclosed invention may occur or become apparent to those skilled in the art. The invention is defined by the appended claims.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a corner element for an x-ray cassette having an upper and lower panel, a first member joining the upper and lower panels to define a cavity therebetween, and a storage phosphor assembly adapted to be removably contained within the cavity. The corner element comprises an upper and lower corner channel for receiving, respectively, the upper and lower panels; and a first leg adapted to mate with the first member and having an inclined element integrally formed therewith, the storage phosphor assembly being disposed adjacent to the inclined element when contained within the cavity.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an x-ray cassette. The x-ray cassette includes a shell comprising an upper and lower panel, a first and second side member, and a front end member, the first and second side members and front end member joining the upper and lower panels to define a cavity; a storage phosphor assembly adapted to be removably contained within the cavity; and a corner element. The corner element comprises (a) an upper and lower corner channel for receiving, respectively, the upper and lower panels, the upper corner channel being parallel to the lower corner channels; (b) a first leg adapted to mate with the first or second side member, the first leg having an inclined element integrally formed therewith which is disposed adjacent to the storage phosphor assembly when the storage phosphor assembly is contained within the cavity, the inclined element forming an acute angle relative to the first leg; and (c) a second leg adapted to mate with the front end member of the x-ray cassette, the second leg being perpendicular to the first leg.
The present invention provides a cassette which has increased durability and which shields the storage phosphor from exposure by ambient light.